Swimming
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "I'll teach ya how to swim, Mate!" Mason/Sheila.


**Hel-loo, everybody. Just a quick little Mason/Sheila fic. Here we go!**

* * *

"Yeeaah!" Lee Andrew Grayson cheered, dropping into the pool from the diving board.

"Wheeee!" Haruka cheered, diving in after him.

"Waterbending baaall!" Melody Jackson exclaimed, creating a bigger splash of water after dropping from the diving board.

The many operatives were happily playing in one of the many pools at Sector J's treehouse. The sun was shining, sparkling the beautiful reflections off the water as children playfully splashed one-another. The only one who wasn't having fun was Mason. The Dimalanta boy was glumfully seated on the edge of the pool, his feet rested on the first step into the water as his head was rested on his hand, wearing the floatable life preserves around his elbows. "Oi, come on, Mason." Sheila spoke as she approached her friend with her usual cheerful attitude. "Why don'tcha wanna get in the water?"

"Because he can't swim, remember?" Lee Andrew swam over and asked. Haruka accompanied him and gave a light giggle at this.

"Ah'm gettin' there first, Leanne!" Dillon York exclaimed, racing Leanne Andrea to the diving board.

"Oh no you're not!" she yelled back.

"Oi, fellas, wait for me!" Sheila yelled after them. Mason depressedly watched in her direction.

All three kids climbed onto the ladder and gathered on the diving board together. They ran across and- "YAHOOOO!", all three of them leapt off and created a powerful splash of water. As Sunni and Darcy Chariton were relaxing against the lawn chairs, reading books, Sunni's eyes widened at the notice of the humongous tidal wave shadowing over them. The two were engulfed by the large wave, and Sunni put on an annoyed look as they were dripping wet. Darcy, however, didn't look too bothered by this and kept reading.

"Woohoo!" Sheila cheered as they resurfaced. "Talk about a real pool-emptier, eh?"

"Just watch where you're diving next time!" Cheren Uno yelled at them from a few feet away, his eyes squinting from the loss of his glasses due to the splash. "I lost my glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" The nearsighted boy then began moving through the pool, feeling around the water in search of his glasses. Along his way, he kept accidentally touching and feeling around other children in the pool.

"Come on, Mason, get in the pool with us!" Dillon encouraged as he and Leanne swam over.

"Maybe Sheila can teach you how to swim!" Haruka smiled gleefully, directing them over to the raccoon girl happily backstroking along the water, using her tail as a propeller.

"We know ya wanna be in the water with her!" Dillon joked, making everyone release light giggles.

Mason growled in frustration at this comment. However, the boy looked over at his swimming raccoon friend, watching as she dove beneath the water and swam fast using her tail-propeller. Deep down, he's always wanted to learn how to swim, for the reason that he really does want to be in the water with her. Sheila swam back over to her friend and raised her head back above the water as she asked, "Yeh, Mason! Oi wouldn't mind teachin' ya!"

"Or you could get Melody to teach you how to swim." Leanne suggested. "She IS the Ocean Princess."

"Hehe, yeah, but… I think I will learn from Sheila." Mason decided.

"Aw, strewth!" Sheila fist-pumped, walking up out of the water and grabbing Mason's arm. "Come on, Mason! Le's go to a pool that isn't crowded." With that, she led her friend away from the group as they quietly snickered behind them.

Meanwhile, Melody saw something at the bottom of the pool while she was swimming and dove under, grabbing Cheren's glasses and coming back up. "Hey, Cuz! I found your glasses!" she called, tossing the glasses over to her cousin.

Right now, Cheren was still feeling around the pool, laying his left hand on somebody's foot when the glasses suddenly bonked him in the head. "Ow!" he yelped, grabbing the specks in his right hand and slipping them back on. Once his vision was returned, however, he instantly found his left hand rested on Panini Fulbright's foot. "Oh… umm, hi, Panini."

"Aw, already massaging my feet since you know I'm so going to kick your butt in _Pokémon Black_?" she smirked.

Mason followed after Sheila as the two climbed up a ladder to a higher pool. Mason couldn't help but gaze at how beautiful Sheila looked dripping-wet. When they arrived at the top, they found the pool was completely free of other kids, and they were the only ones there. "Before we begin, Mate, ya might wanna wear this." She suggested, slipping on the conchshell necklace around his neck.

"Oh yeah… this…" he remembered.

"Gotta 'ave some good luck, roight? Let's get to it! Now, the first step ta swimmin' is not bein' afraid ta get in the water." Sheila instructed, holding Mason's hand as she led the boy down the steps into the pool. "And when you're beginnin', it's best to hold on to the side of the pool, and jus' let your legs float behind you, eh?"

Mason followed Sheila as they were gripping onto the ledge of the pool, using their hands and feet to move along further from the stairs. As Sheila instructed, Mason held the side of the pool and gently let his legs drift along the surface behind him. He glanced to his left as Sheila was doing the same. The blue-eyed wereraccoon smiled at him, and he sheepishly smiled back.

"Now, le's get ta floating." Sheila instructed as she gently kicked herself away from the ledge, slowly drifting along the surface on her back. "Firstly, don't panic. Me mom always told me how Mr. Beatles couldn't swim 'cause he was always flailin' his arms like a crazy li'l cheerleaduh. Just clear your mind of all that drowning hoo-hah and let the water gently carry your body along…"

Mason calmly closed his eyes and took a whiff of breath through his nose. The raven-haired boy gently kicked the wall and pushed himself away. He spread his arms and legs out to let the gentle flow of the currents move his body along. He was able to relieve the panic in his mind he would usually have about drowning, feeling very calm and peaceful as the relaxing waves carried him. The boy slowly opened his eyes and was met with the bright rays of the sun. He squinted and glanced to his left, seeing Sheila's beautiful form floating along the water's surface as well as she looked and smiled back at him. The raccoon released a light chuckle and grinned, showing her pearly whites. Mason blushed and gave his own light chuckle, then- "Whoa!", he suddenly felt himself struggling to stay above surface.

"Hold on, Mason." Sheila spoke up, grabbing under her friend's arms to keep him floating. "I gotcha." Mason stopped flailing his arms and looked behind him, blushing even more as Sheila's hands were wrapped around his arms. "Remember, panicking is what killed the hyena."

"Uh, hehe. Right…" he still blushed.

"Um, sorry if I distracted you. If ya want, I could get Melody."

"No, no, you're doing great." He quickly assured. "You're, uh… a great teacher."

"Hehe. Thanks, Mate. Anyway… 'ow 'bout we try going underwater?"

"You-You think I'm ready?"

"Well, sure!" she smiled. "Just take a big breath, and let li'le tiny bubbles out of your nose when you're underwater. And when you're feelin' out o' breath, just come back up. Are ya ready?"

"Sure." He nodded. With that, both friends sucked some air into their lungs and went fully underwater. Mason and Sheila looked and stared at each other, their cheeks puffy from holding in all the air as they slowly released tiny bubbles of air from their noses. The two exchanged smiles as Mason nodded. The two took hands and swam side-by-side as they kicked their feet to move along. When they made it to the pool's edge, they changed direction and swam the other way, performing a small whirl as they still held the other's hand.

Mason could only stare at how beautiful Sheila looked under the water, her long, raven colored hair floating distortedly along the currents. Right now, Mason completely forgot about being at a swimming lesson, let alone the fact that he couldn't swim well. It just felt so wonderful being underwater with her, swimming side-by-side with the most beautiful person Mason ever laid eyes on, the closest friend he could ever hope to have. All those times he didn't know how to swim, and he always watched as Sheila swam under the water and had fun all by herself. Now, he was finally swimming with her, and it was the most magical feeling he ever had.

After a while, the two came to halt, taking breaths of fresh air after resurfacing above the water. "You did pretty good there, Mate."

"Thanks to you." He smiled, still catching his breath. "You may not be a waterbender, but you're the best swimming teacher in all the KND."

"Ahhh. You c'n be too nice sometimes, eh? Anyway, 'ow 'bout we take a break? I c'n teach you 'ow to swim more after a couple ice cream cones, 'ow 'bout that?"

"Sounds great." He agreed. The two proceeded to climb out of the pool, and Sheila rapidly whooshed her hair around to shake the water off, Mason smiling and shielding himself as the water shot on him.

"_Help! Help! I can't swiiim!"_ they heard a voice cry. They exchanged curious glances and walked over to the ladder, watching as Anthony McKenzie was flailing his arms in the pool down below. "I'm drowning, I'm drowning! I can't swim! Heeelp!"

Mason smirked and chuckled at the boy, and Sheila said, "And THAT'S a good example of what ya shouldn't do, Mate." And both friends burst into laughter.

* * *

**Ahh, how adorable. Lol I actually got those swimming steps off this website. I ain't a very good swimmer either. XP Though I looked them up just for the one-shot. Anyhoo, next time, the final battle in Firstborn. See you guys then!**


End file.
